Pirate Ranks, Roles,
Captain - the commander of a ship and its crew. The captain oversees the actions of the ship's crew and coordinates them in carrying out the ship's operations. They hold authority over crew and passengers, and are responsible for the safety of their ship and everyone on board it. Strategize missions and objectives for the crew. First Officer (Mate) - Second in command of the ship and only takes command when the captain leaves the bridge. The primary role of the second-in-command was to carry out the decisions of the Captain. Obey and implement the captain's orders. To be informed, insomuch as to know everything the captain knew. As well as had full security clearance to possess such knowledge. Attending important meetings and briefings with the captain. Take command of the vessel in the event of the captain's absence, incapacitation or death. (Quartermaster) Helmsman (Pilot) - the helmsman is the pilot of the ship and manages the ships direction in travel and combat. Control both the speed and attitude of the ship, as well as the ship's weapon and shield systems.Flying the ship through the use of local travel, impulse travel (fast travel within a solar system), warp travel (warping through different solar systems). Distributes power among the ether engines, shields, and phaser weapons. ' ' Navigator (Sailing Master) - responsible for projecting the course of a starship and for determining a ship's position, velocity, and direction in relationship to a course. The navigator could also use the ship's navigational sensors to determine the positions, speeds, and trajectories of other objects. Determines best path to avoid weather conditions and objects. Also responsible for a ship's radar and sensor systems. Manages the tractor beams, transporter components, observational equipment (such as sensors, probes, and satellites). Cyber Security Specialist - A member of the crew specializes in hacking and Cyber Warfare, responsible for keeping a ship safe from electronic attack while carrying out similar attacks on enemy vessels (e.g. Coorie (Bentenmaru)). Able to disable, shut down, or take control of enemy systems. Responsible for managing all incoming and outgoing transmissions, whether they be visual, audio or text communications. Search ship’s database for information on planets and enemies. Bypass security systems to gain access to information or gain passage through prohibited areas. ' Shipwright Engineer '- a member of the crew who is responsible for maintaining a ship's engines and other mechanical systems. In charge of ensuring the ship’s structural integrity. He was tasked with fixing holes after combat, making repairs after a storm, keeping the masts and yardarms sound and functional, and knowing when the ship needed to be beached for maintenance or repairs. Medic - a member of the crew who is in charge of looking after the health of a ship's crew and passengers. a doctor with knowledge of medicine with surgical skills. Necessary in order for the crew to survive the harshness of space. Doctors are usually required to heal wounds from battles, or prepare medicine for sick members. Knowledge of hazardous environments when traveling foreign planets. Battle Tactician - They are also usually in charge of a ship's combat personnel. Leads the vanguard of boarding/raiding parties on enemy ships to plunder. Leads salvaging missions. in charge of a ship's tactical systems (i.e. weaponry). Coordinates the pattern of attack of the ship’s gunners. Plans attacks by blasting phaser cannons to lower/ weaken the enemy shields and finishing them off with physical torpedoes. Responsible controlling a starship's weaponry and shields. (also called Weapons Officer). Manages the armory. Gunner - small man groups who operated on the artillery. Armed the cannons and torpedoes in fights with enemy ships. Cook - A person who prepares food for passengers or crew mates on ships. In the vastness of space, food is treasure. Manages food storage and rations for the crew. Category:Pirates